Mi primer amor
by Kia000
Summary: Mi vida no podria ser mas maravillosa, tengo un empleo increible, una jefa que es muy buena, unas amigas maravillosas, una abuela que me quiere y me cuida mucho y ahora tengo a un chico que se que me ama y que siempre estara a mi lado... Un one-shot sobre los azules espero les guste n.n


**Hikaru**: Hola a toda la gente de fanfiction

**Kiara:** hemos estado trabajando por eso casi no subimos fics :)

**Hikaru**: y además de que ya entramos a clases

**Kiara:** sin más que decir aquí esta el fic

**Hikaru**: Los personajes de PPGZ no nos pertenecen

**Kiara:** Solo nos pertenece la trama. Este fic va dedicado a Nicole Eliana que nos dio la idea de de escribir sobre Miyako

**Hikaru:** Saludos Nicole

**Comenzamos...**

* * *

Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji vivo en la ciudad de nueva saltadilla. Vivo sola con mi abuela, por eso mismo e comencé a trabajar en una cafetería donde también trabajan mis dos mejores amigas Momoko y Kaoru.

Ya van tres meses desde que trabajo ahí, siempre es muy divertido, los clientes son amigables y nuestra jefa es muy buena persona. Me encanta trabajar aquí no solo por mis amigas sino porque uno jamas se aburre.

Cada día ay un tema diferente, a Kaoru no le agrada del todo pero a Momoko y a mí nos encanta. Nuestra jefa tiene mucha imaginación, eso lo hace mas divertido. Un día fue de cosplay, otro hicimos karaoke. Momoko y yo cantamos hasta que la garganta nos dolió, Kaoru solo nos miraba y se reía de vez en cuando.

Cada día viene mas y mas gente, este lugar se ha hecho popular desde que comenzamos a trabajar. A muchos ya los conocemos debido a que son de la misma escuela a la que vamos nosotras, otros los hemos conocido con el paso del tiempo pero ay un chico en especial que siempre viene.

Trabaja en frente de donde nosotras trabajamos, es rubio, de ojos azul oscuro y tez blanca llamado Boomer. Trabaja en una tienda de deportes junto a otros dos chicos, uno de pelo anaranjado, ojos rojos y tez bronceada llamado Brick y el otro es de pelo negro atado en una coleta con un mechon que le cubre uno de sus ojos verdes cobalto y tez bronceada llamado Butch.

Los tres siempre vienen en su descanso, el moreno siempre le coquetea a Kaoru pero esta siempre lo ignora. Sospecho que ay algo entre Momoko y el chico de orbes carmín ya que siempre que se ven Momoko se sonroja. Vienen tan seguido que incluso ya no piden algún especial solo nos dicen "lo de siempre"

Es divertido cuando vienen pero sinceramente Boomer me pone un poco nerviosa, siempre que me sonrie. Es muy lindo y siempre que viene platica conmigo.

Como siempre les llevaba sus pedidos a peticion de Momoko y Kaoru. En lo que se los llevaba me distraje y tropece pero jamas senti el golpe

-¿Estas bien Miyako? - pregunto Boomer sosteniendome de la cintura

-Si, no te preocupes. - le dije con una sonrisa - Aqui estan sus pedidos

-Gracias Miyako - me dijeron los tres

-De nada - conteste

-Oye Miyako ¿a que hora sales de trabajar? - me pregunto Boomer

-A las cuatro ¿por que? - pregunte

-Porque me preguntaba si tu... bueno si a ti te... te gustaria ir al cine conmigo - dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado, yo misma senti como mis mejillas se calentaban seguro que estaba sonrojada

-Me encantaria - le dije lo mas tranquila que pude

-Bien entonces te recogere cuando termines de trabajar - dijo Boomer sonriendo

-Ok - le dije caminando a la cocina

Al entrar a la cocina Momoko llego con una abalancha de preguntas a las que no sabia cuando y como responder

-Momoko si no la dejas responder es imposible que sepamos - dijo Kaoru

-Lo siento - dijo Momoko apenada - ¿Y? ¿Que te dijo?

-Me invito a salir - dije un poco avergonzada por la actitud de mis amigas

De nuevo un mar de preguntas por parte de Momoko que causo que la jefa nos llamara la atencion

-Chicas por favor ponganse a trabajar que ay muchos clientes - dijo nuestra jefa

-Lo sentimos, Kiara - dijimos las tres riendo por lo bajo. (Hehe me cole al fic)

Asi se paso todo el dia hasta que por fin llego la hora de cerrar, me arregle lo mejor que pude aunque si hubiera sabido antes me hubiese arreglado mejor.

Me quede en una silla esperando a que Boomer saliera de trabajar, cuando salio llego donde yo estaba

-¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Boomer sonriendome dulcemente

-Claro - le dije un poco avergonzada, ¿como es posible que solo con una sonrisa haga que me ponga tan nerviosa?

Ambos caminamos hacia el cine, mientras caminabamos platicabamos animadamente sobre cualquier tema, sobre sus hermanos, mis amigas, el trabajo y muchas mas cosas. Al parecer no so la unica que piensa que Momoko y Brick son algo mas que amigos.

Asi nos la pasamos hasta llegar al cine donde vimos una pelicula de comedia y romance, fue muy divertida. Durante toda la pelicula no pudimos dejar de reir.

Caminamos hacia mi casa donde nos quedamos platicando afuera de esta.

-Bueno creo que ya debo entrar - dije algo triste por que ese dia tan increible se terminara

-Ay que repetir esto alguna vez - dijo sonriendome con dulzura lo que hizo que yo tambien sonriera

-Claro - dije muy contenta. Ya iba a entrar cuando de repente me jalo del brazo y... ¡me beso!

-Bueno cuidate Miyako nos vemos - dijo antes de irse

Entre a mi hogar y subi a mi habitacion donde comence a gritar de la emocion.

¡Mi primer beso!... ¡Y me lo dio el chico que me gusta! Estoy tan feliz.

Al dia siguiente mis amigas no tardaron en invadirme con preguntas las cuales conteste

-Entonces ¿que paso cuando llegaron a tu casa? - pregunto Momoko

-Pues platicamos y despues...

-Despues ¿que? - me pregunto Kaoru

-Me... me beso - dijo totalmente feliz

-¡Ahhh! - gritamos las tres emocionadas, bueno esta bien solo Momoko y yo pero aun asi estoy feliz

-Chicas por favor no griten y preparen todo porque ya casi es hora de abrir - dijo Kiara sonriendonos

-Si - dijimos las tres

Llego la hora del descanso de los chicos, Brick y Butch estaban molestando a Boomer quien estaba muy rojo

-Quieren dejarme en paz - les dijo Boomer molesto

-Nop - dijeron Brick y Butch con unas sonrisas picaras.

Me acerque para tomarles la orden

-Hola chicos - les dije

-Hola cuñadita - dijeron Brick y Butch a lo que senti como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder

-En verdad que ustedes dos son unos...

-Ya no te enojes Boomer solo era una broma - dijo Brick

-Traenos lo de siempre y si se puede que lo traiga Kaoru - dijo Butch con una sonrisa picara

-¡Ni lo sueñes idiota! - grito Kaoru

-Kaoru - la regaño Kiara

-Mejor que lo traiga Momoko - dijo Boomer con una sonrisa burlona al ver a su hermano mayor sonrojandose

-Que atienda quien sea - dijo Brick tapandose su sonrojo con su gorra

-Bien ya se los traigo - dije sonriendo

-Gracias Miyako - me dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

Entre a la cocina donde las chicas ya tenian lo de los chicos listo

-¿Quien los llevara? - pregunte

-No pienso acercarme a esa mesa, por lo menos no con ese idiota ahi - dijo Kaoru enojada

-Yo estoy ocupada asi que no puedo llevarlos - dijo Momoko nerviosa

-Bien los llevare yo - les dije tomando los platos - Aqui tienen chicos

-Gracias Miyako - dijeron los tres

-No ay de que - dije sonriendo

-Miyako ¿puedo hablar contigo? - me pregunto Boomer

-Eh... ahorita no puedo tengo mucho trabajao y...

-Tranquila Miyako ve yo ayudo a Momoko y Kaoru - me dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Gracias

Ambos salimos de ahi...

-Miyako acerca de lo de anoche... - ay no se esta arrepintiendo, tengo que hacer algo

-Tranquilo no importa - dije con tristeza, no llores Miyako, no llores - Si tu quieres hare como que nada paso y... - de nuevo ¡de nuevo me beso!

-Yo no quiero que lo hagas - me dijo abrazandome - Miyako yo te quiero

-Boomer...

-Esta bien si tu no correspondes mis sentimientos, solo queria que lo supieras y... - ¿no corresponderle? Boomer parece que aun no me conoces bien

-Y-yo t-tambien te quiero Boomer

Me sonrio de una forma muy linda y volvio a juntar nuestros labios.

-Miyako ¿serias mi novia?

-¡Si! - dije abrazandolo

Mi vida no podria ser mas maravillosa, tengo un empleo increible, una jefa que es muy buena, unas amigas maravillosas, una abuela que me quiere y me cuida mucho y ahora tengo a un chico que se que me ama y que siempre estara a mi lado...

Te Amo Boomer

* * *

**Kiara:** Nii ya te pedi disculpas

**Hikaru:** Si sabias de que trataba la pelicula ¿por que me hiciste verla?

**Kiara:** Es que yo la queria ver con Hika-nii

**Hikaru:** Bien pero no me vuelvas a llevar a ver una comedia romantica que a parte es un musical por favor

**Kiara:** Hai (cruza los dedos tras su espalda)

**Hikaru:** Bien aqui esta el one-shot

**Kiara:** Esperamos les haya gustado

**Hikaru y Kiara:** Sin mas que decir nos leemos chao


End file.
